In a typical radio data communication system having one or more host computers and multiple RF terminals, communication between a host computer and an RF terminal is provided by one or more base stations. Depending upon the application and the operating conditions, a large number of these base stations may be required to adequately serve the system. For example, a radio data communication system installed in a large factory may require dozens of base stations in order to cover the entire factory floor.
In earlier RF (Radio Frequency) data communication systems, the base stations were typically connected directly to a host computer through multi-dropped connections to an Ethernet communication line. To communicate between an RF terminal and a host computer, in such a system, the RF terminal sends data to a base station and the base station passes the data directly to the host computer. Communicating with a host computer through a base station in this manner is commonly known as hopping. These earlier RF data communication systems used a single-hop method of communication.
In order to cover a larger area with an RF data communication system and to take advantage of the deregulation of the spread-spectrum radio frequencies, later-developed RP data communication systems are organized into layers of base stations. As in earlier RF data communications systems, a typical system includes multiple base stations which communicate directly with the RF terminals and the host computer. In addition, the system also includes intermediate stations that communicate with the RF terminals, the multiple base stations, and other intermediate stations. In such a system, communication from an RF terminal to a host computer may be achieved, for example, by having the RF terminal send data to an intermediate station, the intermediate station send the data to a base station, and the base station send the data directly to the host computer. Communicating with a host computer through more than one station is commonly known as a multiple-hop communication system.
Difficulties often arise in maintaining the integrity of such multiple-hop RF data communication systems. The system must be able to handle both wireless and hard-wired station connections, efficient dynamic routing of data information, RF terminal mobility, and interference from many different sources.